I have initiated a study of the behavioral neurophysiology of the prefrontal cortex. A new laboratory for studying eye movements, single-neuron and behavioral responses was set up in order to evaluate the relation between neuronal activity in the prefrontal cortex and conscious control of visually-triggered delayed response tasks. A computer-driven video projector system has been developed to allow stimulation of larger portions of the visual field and a new program has been installed to allow more efficient and flexible control of behavioral routines. Several monkeys were trained on novel variations of task requiring memory-guided eye movements and experiments were initiated to determine whether the activity of prefrontal neurons correlates with distinct stages or strategies necessary for solution of these tasks. Neuronal recordings are now underway and will continue throughout the coming year.